


[fanart] misc. smutty discworld art

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, metaphorical horseradish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: Catch-all for my Discworld smut, will contain various pairings (noted in chapter titles).
Relationships: Adora Belle Dearheart/Moist von Lipwig
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	[fanart] misc. smutty discworld art

**Author's Note:**

> I have strong feelings about Moist von Lipwig being the subbiest sub who ever did sub.


End file.
